gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminica
Luminica is the supporting character from Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice. She reappears in Almandine 2019: The Power of Spirit. Appearance Current Around Chapter 7, Luminica now wears a light blue crown with small pink gemstones and one large dark blue gemstone in the middle. She has a new hairstyle which is similar to Yellow Pearl or other Jades. She wears a light pink diamondish sleeves with a dark purple diamond pointed symbol with a small white circle on the center. She wears a light blue V-shaped belt and a large dark purple dress. Previous She wears a floor length gown with triangular purple sleeves under arms, a small purple triangle on the left-center top and a long skirt. The dress is lavender and blue combined. Debut Luminica has a long snowy blue curly hair with a small icicle on the top, two blue eyes and a small nose. She wears a floor-length gown with triangular sleeves under arms, a large purple diamond insignia and a long skirt. The dress is lavender and blue combined. Luminica has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Personality Luminica is compassonite, level-headed and patient. If she's scared/upset/nervous, she starts to grow ice crystals from her dress causing it to freeze herself. She is quite calm, quiet, friendly and apprehensive. She also have mature personalities. Abilities Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Luminica can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings which is linked to negative emotions, even forming ice on the stage floor and freezing water. * Emotion Manipulation: Luminica can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Cold Immunity: Luminica is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Invisibility: Luminica can render herself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. Luminica can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Others can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. * Night Vision: Luminica has the power to see clearly in darkness. * Enhanced Speed: Luminica has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, which is an ability that is not yet seen in any other Gem or SOUL. * Mirror Manipulation: Luminica can create, shape and manipulate mirrors, objects that reflect light in a way that preserves much of its original quality subsequent to its contact with the mirror. Most mirrors are designed for visible light; however, mirrors designed for other types of waves or other wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation are also used, especially in non-optical instruments. Upgrades It upgraded from Auraine. Fusions * When fused with Enthuisäte, they form Temperatime. Trivia * Luminica can also freeze objects. * If it's too bright, her night vision is gone. * Luminica can be seen as a counterpart to Enthuisäte. While Luminica is exclusive in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice, Enthuisäte is exclusive in Almandine 2018: The Power of Souls. * Luminica's power is more of an emotional reaction rather than a conscious ability. * Luminica's cryokinesis – lowering the temperature directly opposes Enthuisäte's pyrokinesis – raising the temperature, which could represent hers and Enthuisäte's opposite reactions to stress. * This is the third time that she joins the Celestial Squad. The first were Moldavite and the second was, Hipe/Aspect. * Luminica's instrument has been confirmed to be a gentle synth pad, While Auraine doesn't. * Although Auraine does not have a weapon, in Chapter 9, it reveals that she owns an ice trident. * It reveals in Chapter 9 that Luminica can breathe underwater. * Originally, she's voiced by Olivia Olson but it got replaced with another voice actress which is Jennifer Lawrence. Gallery & Designs For more images, see Luminica/Gallery. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Power of Ice Category:Celestial Squad